Simple really
by hidden in plain view
Summary: Oneshot Sasunaru  I'm not stupid I know what they want. 'How did the Kyuubi brat manage to become HIS pet' Simple really.... I let my guard down, slipped up once, and people reacted. It's funny how fate works. I'd always felt drawn to Sasuke.


This is my first shot at.. well I'm not really sure what it is.. angst? hurt? not really sure but I just had this urge to write and this is what came out... so let me know if you like it... personally it's not one of my favorites.. I''m not an angsty person..

disclaimer: nope don't own it, this is allready sad enough Do I need to add more sadness to the angsty ish story?!

* * *

Simple really...

I walk toward the towering building comforted by the familiar chakra seeping from it's sturdy walls. I could feel the glares, the whispers arising from fear and jealousy as I walk there.

I'm not stupid I know what they want. 'How did the Kyuubi brat manage to become _HIS_ pet?' Simple really... I let my guard down, slipped up once, and people reacted. It's funny how fate works. I'd always felt drawn to Sasuke. It wasn't the beautiful porclain face, the black locks glinting blue in just the right light, the muscular body trained to the finest. No this isn't why I followed him. Sure it helped I'm not that ignorant. I AM attracted to him because of his appearance but it's Not what keeps me tied to him. No that runs much deeper. Farther than the petty ties of human life.

No it was simple really if he were to die I would parish right next to him. There would be no avenging his death, no chasing after empty goals. No as soon as our link is severed I would dissapear from this life I know. He understands that, embraces it with open arms. This is not love no it runs much deeper than that.. it's an obsession an obsession past those anyones ever known.

People are afraid of this kind of a connection. They can't understand it so they choose to fear it. They fear me, the power I have. They aren't stupid, anyone in their right state of mind should fear me. I'm a dangerous demon if you will. I've killed without hesitantion people i've known for years and why you ask? Simple really because they threatened him thus threatened me... and my inner demon doesn't take kindly to that.

Former friends ask me what happened to my hopes, my goals, my dreams. It's simple really without my other half what was the point of trying to complete the impossible. If all of me wasn't there fighting with everything I had how would I achieve my dreams? No than they would just be unfurfilled fantasies.

I stopped to stare at the massive structure meaning nothing to me if it wasn't for the person inside.

I walk into the the building, the house I... we reside in. His dark presence envelopes me and I sigh as strong pale arms intertwine with my own tan ones. I feel whole once again. His deadly cold voice whispers in my ear, greeting me soflty. "Welcome back Naruto."

"I'm back Sasuke." I whisper back calmly content in feeling the protected shelter his arms give me.

"Who was it this time?" he whispered though there's a hint of malice now.

I breathed in deeply. This one had hurt me the most. Such a loud reminder of my previous life. "Iruka." I choked out but still managing to remain emotionless.

His eyes stared down at me the liquid onyx drawing me in, as I listened to his gentle heartbeat, his arms tight around me. And I finally understood my mistake to Iruka's last words.

When asked why I would leave everything I had for Sasuke I replied "It's simple really I couldn't bring him home. So I brought home to him."

This was my mistake. It was not I who brought home to Sasuke. No Sasuke had brought home to me.

I watched as the first tear of many withheld slipped out of my eye's like a glistening water crystal, crashing on the ground seconds later allready forgotten as another rplaced it.

It was simple really Sasuke was my home, my other half, my everything. He was the reason I wasn't forgotten, the reason I could live and I would forever cherish him for doing just that. Allowing me to live, allowing me to come home, allowing me to come back to him. Giving me back my everything.

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed it... even if it's not my normal style.. review please so I can get better at these kind of scenes


End file.
